Cup lids that cover an upper side of a beverage cup are generally used in the beverage cup for coffee that sells in a carry-out speciality store. These cup lids have a configuration in which they prevent a sloshing beverage from overflowing or being spilled from the beverage cup and cause the beverage cup to be safely carried and a beverage to be drunken through a hole of the cup lid.
That is, the conventional cup lid has a structure in which a small hole which a user puts to his/her mouth or into which the user puts a separate straw so as to drink the beverage, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-20154 and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0446656.
However, because the conventional beverage cup is formed of resin or paper, such as pulp, the beverage cup has a cylindrical shape, and a connection portion of the beverage cup is essentially disposed in a vertical direction of the cup when the beverage cup is manufactured. Thus, a step height corresponding to the thickness of paper occurs in an opened end having the above connection portion.
Thus, even though a coupling portion of the cup lid is coupled to the opened end of the cup and the user drinks the beverage through a drinking hole of the cup lid, due to the step height that occurs in the opened end of the cup, a minute tolerance occurs in a contact portion between the opened end and the coupling portion such that, when the user drinks the beverage by directly putting the small hole to his/her mouth without using the straw, the beverage may leak.
Meanwhile, although the connection portion is not disposed at the opened end of the cup, a tolerance for coupling exists between the coupling portion of the cup lid and the opened end. Also, when complete mutual coupling is not performed, the beverage may leak into a corresponding portion.
Thus, when the above-described leakage occurs in a state in which the user does not recognize any leakage while drinking the beverage of the cup using the cup lid, the user's clothes may be contaminated by the beverage.